Survivor: Spectra
by chickeebaybee
Summary: The G Force team members crash land on an island and have to depend on their survival skills. However, they begin disappearing one by one. Who or what is behind this diabolical scheme? Will the team survive?
1. Chapter 1

Game On

_A/N: This fic ties in loosely to another fic by Stardust, over on the Clubhouse le Fanfics site. It is called, "Lost Dog". The premise is that Zoltar owns a black Borzoi dog (Russian Hound), that he named "Perun". When Perun is lost, Keyop finds him and takes care of him. Keyop renamed him "Ink Spot", not realizing who the dog's actual owner was. Perun escapes from Keyop, and tries to find his master, Zoltar, again. Special thanks to Stardust, for allowing me to borrow her character._

It was supposed to be a normal reconnaissance mission…_check out the irregular radar images found near a small island in the Pacific Ocean._ However, someone must have thought the team needed some more excitement in their lives.

Everyone was thrown from their seats as the Phoenix hit turbulent weather. Huge storm clouds swirled around them, engulfing them in what appeared to be a hurricane. Tiny clutched the controls tightly as the aircraft was tossed around violently.

"You all ok back there?" Mark looked back at Princess, who kept her head down, gripping firmly on the control panel, appearing as though she was about to be sick.

Tired of being bounced around, Keyop ranted, "Why don't we have seatbelts on this thing! I've got bruises on top of my bruises!" He then tenderly rubbed his back end and climbed back into his seat.

Tiny yelled back, "I'm doing everything I can, little guy, hang on!"

At about the same moment, Keyop went sailing through the air again, only to be caught by a disgruntled Condor. "Princess, give me your yo-yo, I'm gonna _tie _him down!"

Suddenly, the Phoenix rolled to one side and smacked head on into some sort of an invisible barrier. It dived down helplessly; smoke pouring out of the tail end, into the murky sea below them.

The team lay scattered around the floor of the control deck, unconscious. Water trickled in, bringing Jason out of his deep sleep. Noticing the vulnerable position everyone was in, he knew they'd have to abandon the ship as quickly as possible. He recovered some diving gear and did his best to rouse his companions.

As soon as the others came around, they slipped into the diving gear and headed in the direction of the tiny island they had seen on the view screen just before the crash.

They crawled up onto the shore, exhausted. Lying on the sand for several minutes, they all took some time to catch their breath.

Mark was the first to get up. "What happened out there, Tiny? What did we hit?"

Sitting up and brushing the sand off, Tiny shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't see anything, Commander…honest!"

Mark looked over at Princess, who was crouched on her knees, still catching her breath. Her hair was still dripping with salt water. "Princess, did anything show up on radar?"

She glanced sideways at him. "No, Mark, when we hit, I even looked back at the screen…there was nothing but the island, although something about it did look strange…and then the screen went blank."

Jason propped himself up on one elbow. "You mean _you_ went blank. We all did. That was some crash!"

In the meantime, Keyop had recovered and was exploring along the beach. He came rushing back, waving his arms…"We're on a deserted island! There's no one here!"

Tiny scratched his head and chuckled, "Just like the Swiss Family Robinson!"

"Not for long, Tiny…" Mark smiled and raised his wrist. "Chief, come in, Chief…we have an emergency…"

They all waited silently for a response. Minutes ticked by slowly, and they realized that the force field was blocking their communication. Mark tried to appear strong, although his confidence had been shaken. He had to come through for the team.

"Well, it appears that the communicators don't work, at least to contact the outside world…" Mark solemnly regarded his subordinates. "Looks like we'll have to rely on our survival skills for the time being…"

Princess added, "…or until the Chief or Zark sends some help!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Game On"- Part 2- (Bird Squabbles)

The team went about gathering wood to make a fire for the evening. There was no time to make a shelter, so they were hoping for a clear dry, night.

As luck would have it, the sunset was clear and beautiful, scattering jeweled tones of red, pink, orange and purple across the sky. Mark and Jason built a roaring campfire, which embraced them in a blanket of heat and light in the cool evening.

Tiny propped his hands behind his head, and stretched out in the sand. "This would be like an island paradise vacation if we had some food… I'm starved!"

Jason promptly poked the Owl's belly. "This is no vacation, big boy, it's survival of the fittest… and it looks like you're outta luck!"

"Watch it, Jason! We're all stuck here _together_, and we have to get along and work as a team, or none of us will survive!" Princess scolded.

Mark nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Tiny, we'll try to do something about the food situation tomorrow…just try not to think about it…"

Jason smirked, "Are you done with the lectures "Mom and Dad"? Because I, for one, am going to get some sleep…we've got a lot to do tomorrow." He reclined in the sand, turning his back to the rest of the team, and pulling his wings around him like a blanket.

Princess and Mark just looked at each other puzzled by the Condor's moody response. It was getting late, and Keyop had fallen asleep somehow during the conversation. Tiny was still stretched out, staring at the stars, stomach grumbling, trying his best not to think about food.

The remaining two sat side by side, whispering to each other so they wouldn't disturb the others.

"What are we going to do, Mark?" Princess looked up at him with pleading eyes. She always seemed confident that he had the answers to all of their problems.

Mark folded his wing around her shoulder. "I don't know, Princess…" he admitted, "I'm sure Zark is burning up his circuits looking for us, and the Chief has probably sent Cronus and his men on a rescue mission… he knew the general area we were in…"

She glimpsed back at him. "We'll just have to wait it out, huh?"

"…and keep everyone from killing each other…" Mark chuckled. His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He observed the worried look on her face and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, we've been through worse before, right? At least we're together."

Giving a reassuring smile, she nodded. "We need to get some rest, too, there will be plenty for us to do tomorrow."

He laid back into the soft sand. Princess followed suit, resting her head on his shoulder, and allowing him to envelop her in his wings.


	3. Chapter 3

"Game On"- Part 3 ( Tiny's Temptation)

The next morning, they woke up groggy and coated in sand.

Keyop stood up, and hopped up and down, "I've got sand everywhere!" He took off his helmet, and poured a significant amount of sand back onto the beach.

Tiny grumbled, "We just gotta find some breakfast! I'm dyin' here!"

"Keep your helmet on! We're all hungry here! It's not just you!" Jason snapped back.

Princess and Mark sat up and looked at their grumbling comrades. Mark responded firmly. "I know you're all hungry and tired. We all are. But we are a team, and we will work together. Let's split up and cover the island. Jason, Tiny and I will gather wood for the fire, and begin building a shelter. Princess and Keyop, we need you to scour the island for food and fresh water. Meet back here in two hours…"

Each team member scrambled off in a separate direction, following Mark's orders.

Tiny headed out to the thickest part of the forest, looking for the perfect trees to knock down and drag back to the campfire.

As he walked, he felt weak from hunger and began thinking about his stomach again. He dreamed of slicing into a thick, juicy steak, digging into a space burger or at least peeling a sweet ripe banana. His imagination began to get the best of him, as he thought he could even smell the bananas.

He stopped and shook his head, trying to snap himself out of his trance. Looking at the path ahead of him, he began to even see bananas growing in the trees._ This must be what they call a mirage…I'm so hungry, I'm even imagining bananas…_He thumped his head to see if it was real…_I must be going bananas…they look so real…_

As much as he didn't want to believe it, he just had to try to grab a banana. Reaching out, he felt the smooth yellow surface, and plucked it off of the tree.

"It is real!" He bellowed, thrilled with his discovery.

However, as soon as the words escaped his mouth, chains snapped around him, binding him fast. It was a trap. He struggled, trying to yell for help, but Spectra goons were ready and waiting for him, quickly hauling him off to a holding cell for Zoltar.

Two hours had passed, and everyone gathered back around the campfire. Everyone, that is, except for Tiny.

"I'll bet that turkey is stuffing himself…he's probably found food, and is keeping it all for himself!" Jason snickered.

"Knowing Tiny, he's probably found a great shady spot for a nap." Princess giggled.

"He was supposed to bring back some wood…Jason and I did all the work…he'll face a serious reprimand for not following orders when he gets back…" Mark folded his arms across his chest, scanning the horizon for the missing team member. He tried his communicator. "Tiny, where are you, Tiny... give us your location..."

Nothing happened. Jason spoke up, "Don't worry, Commander, you know Tiny, he's probably got a full belly and is sleeping under a tree somewhere..."

Princess changed the subject. She picked up a coconut."Keyop and I found some coconuts over on the southern end of the island. At least we have some food."

"And we'll have some shelter…" Mark still scanned the horizon for Tiny as he turned around and grabbed a log. "We better get started on the shelter, it will be dark soon...Give me a hand with this, will ya, Jase?"

Princess and Keyop weaved mats out of strips of bark to use as a roof, and to sleep on, while Jason and Mark made a frame for the shelter.

By the early evening, they had finished the makeshift shelter, and were enjoying coconuts and drinking coconut milk by a warm campfire. It wasn't much, but it was enough to sustain them until they were rescued.

As night fell, they all worried even more about Tiny. It was too dark to search the island, so they agreed to go looking for him as soon as the sun came up. They could only hope he'd be alright until they found him.


	4. Chapter 4

Game On- Part 4 (Keyop's Catastrophe)

The team rose bright and early to search for their lost teammate. Grabbing a quick bite of coconut, they set off early in separate directions to cover the island. They were all hoping that Tiny had just rested somewhere for the night and that he had eaten or drank something by now.

They scoured the island, still worried about Tiny dehydrating and being unconscious somewhere. They also wondered, although no one had stated it, if they were not on the island alone. It seemed deserted enough, yet something was very strange about this place. And what was that invisible barrier they had hit? They would need to be extra cautious from here on out.

Keyop wandered through the trees, calling for Tiny. It seemed the communication bracelets were blocked, and he wondered if the force field had anything to do with it. As he continued on, he tried not to be distracted by the variety of creatures and insects lurking on the island. However, he suddenly heard a faint cry off in the distance.

He rushed through the trees, bolos in hand. Branches blurred past in his peripheral vision. As he arrived at the place where the sound originated from, he realized that it wasn't Tiny at all, but a black dog, that seemed to be caught in a trap and wounded. He was limping and whining loudly, and he had the most pitiful look on his face.

Keyop gently untangled the dog from his trap and stroked his head softly.He rubbed his chin as he looked over the dog for wounds. "You look familiar to me…you remind me of…INKSPOT! You are Ink Spot!"

He jumped up excitedly, causing the dog to back away with his tail between his legs. Keyop stooped down again and held his hand out toward the slim canine. "It's ok, Ink Spot, we'll find your owner. Don't worry; the Great Swallow will look after you…WHOA!"

All of the sudden, chains bound the Swallow's legs, swiftly hanging him upside down, and more chains bound his wrists, causing him to drop his bolos on the ground. The dog backed away quickly and wagged his tail at the Spectran soldiers who surrounded Keyop.

One of the soldiers radioed Zoltar. "That's two down, Sire, we caught the little one, sir."

Keyop could hear the voice on the other end. "Excellent! Bring him in and put him with the big one… and reward Perun for his wonderful acting..."

"Yes, sir." The goon hooked he radio onto his belt and then attached a leash onto Perun's collar. Perun began wagging his tail and barking excitedly. The soldier looked down and grinned at the wagging beast.

"Look's like it's steak tonight for you, little guy…"

The other soldiers pulled the Swallow down and drug him to their secret lair. Keyop looked back at the dog, who now appeared to be fine. He scowled, "Ink Spot! You little traitor! How could you? You belong to Zoltar? And what kind of a name is Perun, anyway? I thought all the animals loved me..."

Meanwhile, the team returned to the campsite, exhausted from searching everywhere for Tiny. They sat down on mats, scanning the long coastline, waiting for Keyop to return. As the sun began to disappear in the horizon, Princess gazed at Mark and Jason apprehensively, blinking back tears. "Something's happened to Keyop, I'm sure of it… he would've been back by now…"

Mark and Jason tried their best to reassure her, although they were beginning to believe the worst themselves. "Princess," Mark stated as he stoked the fire with a stick," I believe we're not on this island alone, and Keyop and Tiny should have returned by now. It's not like them to disappear and not communicate with us somehow…"

Jason spoke up, "But the communicators aren't working, Mark, how could they? What if they were taken so quickly that they couldn't? Or what if…"

Mark hushed him quickly. He had rushed over to Princess' side and held her close. She was openly sobbing now; terrified that something horrible had happened to her teammates.

Jason realized that all of his speculation was making things worse. He switched gears, "Hey, Princess, don't worry, knowing those two, I'm sure they're ok, we'll find them tomorrow."

The Condor mentally kicked himself for thinking such negative thoughts to begin with. They had to remain positive if they were to survive this ordeal. He went into the shelter, laid down a mat, and contemplated their predicament.

Mark and Princess reclined by the fire, wrapped up together, comforting one another. Princess was still broken up, and confided in Mark about her greatest fears. They were no longer speaking to each other as Commander and subordinate, but as close friends and companions.

"If I lost any of you, I'd die, too. You are all my family…" She wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"Especially you, Mark, I care for you…deeply."

Mark still had his arms wrapped around her protectively. "I feel the same way about you, Princess…" He took the opportunity to kiss her softly. "Remember, if we die, we die together…I couldn't live without you, either. We'll find them, somehow…don't worry…" He snuggled closer to her and they eventually fell asleep by the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Game On- Part 5 (Capturing the Condor)

Jason was the first to wake up the next morning. He walked out of the shelter and grinned at the sight of Mark and Princess huddled together, asleep.

Feeling as though he was being watched, Mark quickly opened his eyes and looked at the Condor, who was looming over them.

"It's about time..." Jason spoke softly, trying not to wake Princess.

Mark scowled at Jason as he carefully lifted the Swan off of him, and laid her next to him. He stood up. "What do you mean by that?"

Jason pointed to Mark and then down to the sleeping Swan. "You two...finally together, huh?"

Mark shook his head. "I can assure you our relationship is purely professional...she was just worried, and it's my job as her Commander to...comfort her..."

"From the way it looked last night...you were enjoying your job as Commander..." Jason snickered.

The Eagle steamed, trying hard to keep his voice in check. "Are you suggesting I'm taking advantage of her?" He balled up his fists.

Jason took a step closer to Mark, and leaned in, in order to antagonize the Eagle further. "I'm saying that you have feelings for her, but you won't admit it..."

Unable to take it any longer, Mark raised his voice and his fist. "THAT is none of your business, CONDOR! And if I were, you, I'd..."

A gasp from behind him made him stop. Jason and Mark looked down to see Princess sitting up, with her hands cupped over her mouth. "STOP FIGHTING! Can't you see that we need each other right now? Keyop and Tiny are missing, and you two are standing around fighting about... about...what are you fighting about?"

Jason smiled at her. "It's ok Princess, the pressure's just getting to us, that's all... we just need a good rescue plan..."

Mark nodded. "Right. I don't think it's safe for us to split up. We stick together this time. We'll head off in the direction Tiny and Keyop were headed before they disappeared. We'll search for clues. They have to be around here, somewhere."

"This reeks of Zoltar. He must be somewhere on this island..." Jason grimaced.

"Let's not waste any time. We have to find them…" Princess motioned for the others to follow her into the thick wooded area at the end of the beach.

The trio stayed together, finding nothing for several hours. Jason finally spoke up. "This is ridiculous. We're not going to be able to cover the amount of land we need to. I'm going to head west. I'll meet you guys at sunset if I don't find anything."

Princess looked at Mark anxiously. "Stop him, Mark, it's too dangerous." Then she tugged at Jason's arm. "Please, Jason, don't go alone. I'm afraid something will happen to you, too…"

Jason turned and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry, Princess, this is the Condor you're talking about…I'm indestructible…" He flashed a wide grin at them as he walked away.

Mark yelled to him as he left. "Don't forget, if we die…"

Jason finished the sentence, and it echoed through the forest "…we die together!"

Mark looked back at Princess and smiled. "He'll be ok… come on, let's keep going…"

Meanwhile, Jason searched silently through the woods. The only noise he could hear was the chirping of birds and the occasional snap of a branch as he walked on toward the Western edge of the island.

He used his time alone to reflect on his team mates. He had picked on Tiny and Keyop mercilessly, and felt guilty now that they were missing. He was determined more than ever, that he would find them and bring them back.

The sound of water rushing interrupted his thoughts, and he moved toward it, hoping for a sip of cool, fresh water.

He approached the trickling stream, he bent down and cupped his hands to drink. After drinking several sips, he heard a woman calling to him. "Mister, please, can you help me? I'm sinking, and the more I move, the more I sink into this mud…" She was crying, desperate to get out.

Ignoring his gut feeling of apprehension, Jason sprinted toward the woman, ready to pull her out. However, as soon as he got close to her, the ground opened up, and he found himself falling into a pit.

As he fell, he reached for his cable gun, hoping to get a hold on something to pull himself out. But chains grabbed his wrists and ankles before he could shoot it, catching him in midair. The gun dropped down into the pit, leaving Jason caught in despair.

The muddy woman peered into the gaping hole at the Condor. She was now wearing the all too familiar Devil Star mask. "Oh, looks like I didn't need your help after all…" She cackled fiendishly. "Men, take him away!"


	6. Chapter 6

Game On- Part 6- (The Agony of Defeat)

Princess and Mark searched the island thoroughly, leaving no stone unturned, and finding nothing. Returning to camp at dusk, their worst fears were realized, as there was no sign of Jason.

Princess clung to Mark for reassurance. "I knew it. Jason has been taken, too." She sobbed. "Something is hunting us down, taking us one by one. I don't like to admit it, Mark, but I'm frightened…"

Mark held her and rubbed her shoulders. "I think you're right, Princess, it's just the two of us, now, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We'll figure a way out of this. Surely the Chief or someone will be here soon to help…" Mark, too, was feeling uncertain about the position they were in, but he had to stay strong for the Swan, who seemed to be falling apart more and more each moment.

To make matters worse, lighting streaked across the sky, and rain began to pour down in torrents. The two of them huddled together in the shelter to stay dry.

On the other side of the island, in a secret underground lair, the three captives remained helplessly chained to the cement walls. Zoltar appeared above them, laughing maniacally while gazing into the pit.

Jason sneered up at him. "You'll never get away with this, Zoltar, our teammates will finish you!"

"On the contrary my dear Condor, your teammates will soon join you in your cozy new nest. Wait until they see what we have waiting for them…" The purple clad villain laughed hysterically as he slid the door closed on the pit.

Keyop struggled in his chains. "Let me at him! Let me at him! Help! Somebody please, help!""

"Save your energy, little guy, we're gonna need it to get out of here!" Tiny scolded.

Zoltar looked over at a goon sitting behind a panel covered in buttons and circuitry. "Did you get it?"

The Goon stood up and saluted. "Yes, Sire!"

Outside, the storm raged on, keeping Mark and Princess huddled together, trying to stay dry. They took off their helmets in an effort to become more comfortable.

"I'm not going to leave your side, Princess…" Mark looked down at her and kissed her forehead tenderly. He worried about all of his teammates, but he felt the most protective over his Swan. Why did he watch over her so closely every time they were in battle?

She was always there for him, ready to listen if he had a problem. She was beautiful, too, and he had to admit that he didn't appreciate her male admirers. He got great joy from scaring them off. He also knew that she loved him, in every way, and it was hard to keep his emotions in check.

He knew he had to, but now he was afraid of losing her, the way he had lost the others. He felt tremendous guilt at not being able to keep his team safe. He had failed them, and he was determined not to fail the one he loved.

Princess shivered as she felt Mark stroking her strands of long, silky hair. She, too, had been lost in thought about the peril of her teammates. She worried especially about Keyop, who seemed so small and fragile. She knew he was able to take care of himself, but she couldn't help the "motherly" concern she had for him.

She looked over at Mark. He looked tired, troubled and apprehensive. She knew that he blamed himself for the fall of his teammates. He always felt he was at fault when something went wrong on a mission. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She worried about Mark's safety. She would do anything for him; she couldn't live without him. She loved him, but she had to hold back her feelings as long as they were in this war. She understood, but she didn't like it. She wanted to be with Mark, forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Game On- Part 7 (Swan's Song)

Princess and Mark awoke the next morning feeling exhausted and damp from the rain. However miserable they were, they knew their comrades were even more miserable, probably trapped in a cell somewhere. They had to persevere.

The Eagle and Swan quickly ate some coconut, which they were sick of by now, and walked off together. Heading west this time, they tried to track down Jason. After several hours they stumbled upon the stream, and rested by the water, taking several sips to keep them going.

Looking around, they noticed a muddy pit, which looked like something had struggled in it. They hoped that Jason hadn't been caught in it.

Princess looked up anxiously at Mark. "You don't think…"

Mark shook his head. "No way, not Jase… he's too smart for that…"

They stood around the edge, examining it carefully, when Princess found something. "It's a feather shuriken! Jason _has _been here!"

Mark examined the muddy feather. "You're right! This doesn't look good. We have to hurry and find him!"

Princess ran off quickly, leaving Mark behind in all her excitement.

As she ran, she heard a child's voice. "Let me at him! Let me at him! Help! Somebody help, please!" Scanning in the direction of the voice, she saw Keyop chained to a tree up ahead. She pulled out her yoyo and dashed over to him. "Oh, Keyop! I'm so glad we found you! I'll have you out in a…ahhhh!"

The chains bound her quickly, hanging her upside down, and knocking her yoyo to the ground below. She yelled for Mark, who sprinted quickly to her rescue.

However, as he ran toward her, he triggered another trap, and more chains wrapped around him, encasing his entire body. He could see Princess in the distance, being surrounded by troops. Zoltar appeared in the midst of them causing Mark's blood to curdle. He listened attentively to the conversation.

"Zoltar…we'll make you pay!" Princess spat.

Zoltar replied with a hearty cackle. "What's a little chained up Swan like you going to do? You fool, your little friend, the Swallow remains locked away in my cell. What you saw was three dimensional video footage. Impressive, is it not? I'll have to thank him for giving me that footage to use for my trap. He was so helpful!"

Zoltar ran a gloved finger across her cheek. "And don't think your Commander will save you...oh he tried, but I'm afraid he ended up in the same predicament you're in…" He pointed over to the chained Eagle and mockingly clicked his tongue. "Aww, too bad…guards, take them away!"

He walked over to Mark, who was so delirious with anger, he couldn't speak. "My fine feathered friend, don't worry, you'll enjoy being Spectra slaves…" Then Zoltar walked away amid cheers of, "Hail, Spectra!" to report the good news to the Luminous One.


	8. Chapter 8

Game On – Part 8 ( Dream On)

Zoltar could hardly believe his great fortune. He rushed over to report to the Great Spirit.

"What is it this time, Zoltar…?" The Spirit asked sarcastically.

"My Lord, I have good news regarding G-Force…" Zoltar humbly bowed before his master.

"It will be most refreshing to hear some good news…go on with your report."

"Master, I have the entire team in custody. What do you wish for me to do with them?" Zoltar kept his head bowed low in respect.

"Excellent work, Zoltar, you finally succeeded in capturing our nemesis. You must use the brainwashing device on them. They will make excellent Spectran fighters. We will use them to our benefit as we take over the Universe." The Sprit ordered.

"Yes, O Luminous One… I will started, right away…"Zoltar stood and bowed humbly again before he exited.

He walked back into the base, looking out over thousands of soldiers crying, "Hail, Spectra! Hail, Zoltar!"

He held up his hand to silence them, in order to make a speech. "Congratulations, my fellow Spectrans, we have the entire G- Force team in our grip! They will not escape! Now the Earth will be ours…next, we will take over the Universe! Tonight, we celebrate!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening. Down, in the dungeon, the five helpless teammates hung together, chained in despair. They kept a glimmer of hope that Cronus and his men would still show up, but things didn't look good.

Zoltar smiled as he awoke from his dream. He always had trouble sleeping. Perhaps it was a result of adrenaline still flowing from the day's events. Tossing and turning in bed, the vivid images began to replay in his mind.

The G-Force team had been stranded on an island and had been there for many days. It reminded him of "Survivor", a game show he had seen on the earthlings TV. They had become disgruntled with each other, and were reduced to bickering like children.

He chuckled at the thought of the G Force team trapped in his dungeon, being turned into slaves. Was it true? No…it was too good to be true…_if only_… He finally turned over, snuggled close to Perun and drifted back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Game On- Part 9 ( Dream Come True)

Zoltar was awakened by one of his men knocking on his bedchamber door. "Sire! I bring you good news…"

Zoltar turned over and sat up, quickly putting on his mask. "What do you want?" He said groggily…

"May I enter, Sire?" The goon asked cautiously.

"Yes. Come in, I am most anxious to hear some good news…"

Perun growled as the door opened, ever protective of his master. Zoltar held him by the collar as the goon shuffled into the room and bowed.

"Sir, preparations for the trap for the leader of G- Force and the girl have been made… we are just waiting for them now."

"What? They haven't already been captured?" Zoltar fumed at the thought that they were not already his captives. He also felt extremely confused…_Had it all been a dream?_

"No, Sire…we just obtained the footage we needed for the trap last night…the little one gave it to us, as he was being tortured…it's sure to bring them in…"

_So, we already have the little one in captivity…_Zoltar thought for a moment, trying to separate dream from reality. "What has been done with the little one?"

"Sire, he has already been broken and brainwashed, along with the big one. The Condor has been more difficult to break…they are working on him as we speak…" The goon stood with his head down, not daring to look his master in the eyes.

_So part of the dream was true, indeed…we have the Swallow, the Condor, and the Owl…the Eagle and Swan will soon join their friends as my new team of ninjas…if they resist, they will have to fight against their own teammates… it is even better than my dream!_ Zoltar grinned deviously as he made plans for the next step in his operation.

Meanwhile, Mark and Princess woke up in their shelter, still huddled together for warmth. They were miserable and damp, but anxious to rescue their friends.

"I had the most terrible nightmare last night…" Mark began, shivering as he spoke.

"Me, too…" Princess recalled. "I dreamed that Tiny, Keyop and Jason and been turned into Spectra robots…and we had to destroy them…"

"I dreamed that you were captured, and they were going to torture you…and I was chained up and couldn't do anything about it…" Mark's head drooped. "Some fearless leader, huh?"

Princess kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry, Mark, we'll get through this…we always do. You always think of something brilliant to save the day… and besides…it might be _me _saving _you_…ever thought of that?"

Mark chuckled, "Yeah, you've saved me from lots of things…" He kissed her lightly and then stood up. "We'd better go find the others…they'd never forgive us for getting side tracked at a time like this…"

They opted to follow the path Jason had taken, when he disappeared the day before. After several hours, they came across a freshwater stream and took the opportunity to drink.

Leaning down, Princess saw a feather shuriken and picked it up. "We're on the right track…look!" She showed the feather to Mark, grinning. Then, she took off in the direction she thought Jason might have gone, leaving Mark behind.

"Princess, wait for me!" Mark called as he followed after her.

She approached a muddy area and heard a familiar voice calling for help. As she drew closer to the origin of the voice, she saw a figure tied to a tree in the distance. "That's Keyop!" She yelled. Mark could hear her yelling as he closed in behind her.

"Keyop, I'm coming!" She pulled out her yoyo bomb as she approached, wary of Spectra goons. As she reached for Keyop, her hand went right through him, revealing that it was an optical illusion. Chains wrapped around her, rendering her helpless.

Mark saw what was happening in the distance, and charged full steam ahead to save her. He ignored the nagging feeling in his gut that told him it was a trap. He didn't care. He just wanted to free the Swan from captivity. Sure enough, he triggered the second trap, which enveloped him, too, in chains.

Zoltar was enjoying the entertainment the Condor provided as he was being physically and mentally tortured, so that the brainwashing could be completed. Suddenly, another of his men interrupted the "show" to inform him that the Swan and the Eagle had indeed been captured. He cackled with delight as he left to gloat in his victory.


	10. Chapter 10

Game On- Part 10 (Game Plan)

Mark and Princess were bound with chains, and surrounded by Spectra guards when Zoltar appeared. He smiled as he approached the Swan, running his gloved finger under her chin. "The G Force hen has finally come to roost…don't worry your pretty face, my dear, you will be most comfortable with Spectra… your companions are already making themselves at home…" He allowed his finger to trail around her face, making her writhe in disgust.

"Get your hands off her, you purple bastard!" The Eagle yelled from a distance, trembling with anger at what had happened. Zoltar walked over to the him, with his malicious grin growing wider by the minute.

"The Commander of G-Force… so this is how it ends…you know I dreamed this would happen… dreams can come true, after all." He snickered and clicked his tongue in mock dismay, "Oh, Commander, don't be so angry, I have plans for you and your comrades…you will be most helpful to Spectra!"

"Don't be so sure, Zoltar…" Mark spat, "G-Force always has the last laugh."

Zoltar ignored his comment, turning his back to him and addressing the guards. "Take them away!" He announced.

They guards rapidly hauled them to a dungeon, where they could see into another room through a glass wall. They were secured to the walls, hanging helplessly, and eagerly searching for their comrades. A muffled scream alerted them to look through the window, where they could see Jason, tied down and being tortured. They couldn't tell exactly what was being done to him; only that he was in great pain.

Princess gasped, "Mark, we have to do something!"

Mark's head hung low in defeat. "I'm sorry, Princess…I've failed you, failed all of you…"

"Mark, don't give up…please, we still need you. We can get through this." She pleaded.

Suddenly, she saw Keyop and Tiny enter the glass room. They were unbound, but standing and watching, allowing the torture to continue.

"Mark… look! It's Tiny and Keyop!" She announced gleefully. However, her hopes were dashed as she saw their strange behavior.

"Why aren't they stopping this? Tiny! Keyop! Stop them! Save Jason!" Her eyebrows knit together as she realized that not only were they unable to hear her, but that they were not going to rescue him.

"It's no use, Princess…they've been brainwashed. That's how Spectra gets their recruits. You don't think they volunteer for that job, do you?" Mark stated.

"Mark, we have to think…we've got to save Jason and somehow get Tiny and Keyop back to normal! You are the most brilliant man I know, Mark, now stop feeling sorry for yourself, and let's get ourselves out of here!" Princess began to lose patience with her Commander's "defeatist" attitude. It wasn't like him.

Mark looked over at her. She looked beautiful, even hanging there in chains. Still supportive, after all they had been through together. "You're right, Princess, I'm sorry. We will get out of here. At least now we know what they're planning for us…"

He thought for a moment and said, "I've got a plan…we've got to make sure they take me first…"


	11. Chapter 11

Game On- Part 11 (Torment)

Soon, several Spectra goons appeared in the chamber. Mark winked at Princess.

One of the men ordered, "Take the girl!"

Princess glanced at Mark anxiously. Things were not going as planned…

"You cowards! You're afraid to take me, aren't you? You will never be able to brainwash me!" Mark taunted his captors, and twisted in his chains,trying to get their attention off of Princess.

"You'll get your turn, Commander, but first you will have the pleasure of watching the Swan being tortured!" Zoltar entered the room, cackling with glee. "The Condor's transformation is complete… watch... as we turn your lovely Swan against you!"

Mark winced in agony as they took Princess down, and carried her into the glass room next door. He didn't want to watch, but couldn't help stealing a quick glance. He saw them strap her to a table. Tears of anger and frustration flowed freely down his cheek. He watched Tiny, Keyop and Jason walk in... to observe their teammate's suffering. _How could they?_ Mark couldn't believe his eyes…_so this is what becomes of GForce…_

He suddenly heard a shrill cry from Princess, causing him to pull against his chains…slicing through his thick gloves and cutting his wrists. He shouted in desperation, "Princess! Noooo!"

Jason's face twisted ever so slightly as he heard Mark's muffled cry through the glass. He quietly slipped out of the room, unnoticed by the guards, or his teammates. They were too transfixed on Princess' screaming.

He broke the lock on a hallway door, slipped in quickly and grabbed something, and then headed toward the chamber holding Mark prisoner.

Mark was trembling with anger by the time Jason entered his chamber. "Jason! You've got to snap out of it! Help me get down!"

Jason looked up at his Commander and grinned. "I'm snapped out already, Mark…" He pointed a thumb toward the window. "But they don't know that…I faked it…they stopped the brainwashing process once I convinced them that my brain was mush..."

Mark smiled back at Jason as he cut the chains off of him. "I knew there was a reason you were on this team…"

Once the Eagle was free, his second placed his boomerang in his hand. "I think you're gonna need this… I found Princess' yoyo, too…and they gave us our weapons back once they were convinced we were brainwashed." Then he stumbled slightly, alerting Mark that he had been weakened from the torture. "You alright?"Mark frowned in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just need a little rest, that's all…" Jason reassured him.

"Then let's go get Princess!" Mark dashed for the door, with Jason close behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Game On-part 12 ( Fight for Freedom)

The Eagle and Condor quickly burst into the room, causing Tiny, Keyop and the few Spectran soldiers in the room to stop what they were doing instantly.

The two ninjas quickly knocked out the goons, but were now faced with their worst nightmare… fighting against Tiny and Keyop. This would not be easy.

Tiny came charging at Mark, who quickly darted out of the way, not wanting to hurt the Owl. He crashed into what appeared to be the torture control panel, disabling it. Then, Tiny pulled himself back up, ready to charge again. The Owl got in a few good kicks and punches, leaving Mark dizzy and bruised. "I don't want to hurt you, Tiny...don't you recognize me?" Mark felt like a bull fighter, trying his best to dodge Tiny's attacks.

In the meantime, Keyop twirled his bolos above his head, ready to strike at Jason. Jason quickly fired his cable gun, wrapping the wire around Keyop's wrists… causing him to drop his bolos. Jason teased, 'Give it up, little guy, you're tough, but you're still no match for the Condor!" Keyop continued to try to charge at Jason, but was suddenly distracted by a weary voice coming from the table. "Keyop, no! It's me… Princess…fight it, Keyop, you can do it!"

She then called to Tiny, who had also been distracted by her voice. "Tiny, please…fight it…we're your family…G-Force…"

Both Tiny and Keyop stopped and looked around at the faces around them. They stood very still and quiet as Mark began to speak. "Listen, team, we have to get out of here before Zoltar realizes what has happened…Tiny, Keyop, you've been brainwashed by Spectra…you must come to your senses!"

Jason removed the straps holding Princess to the table and placed the yoyo in her hands. "Looking for this?" he grinned.

There was still no response from Tiny or Keyop, but at least they had stopped fighting. Mark motioned for them to follow him as they escaped from the base. They didn't realize that Tiny and Keyop didn't join them in the escape.

Princess and Jason lagged behind a little, still weary from the Spectra "conditioning."

They made their way down a narrow passage that opened up into a huge multi- story room. The doors shut behind them as they entered the room.

Jason sneered and smacked his palm on the side of his helmet, "When are we gonna learn that the big rooms are bad news? Zoltar loves to shut us into big rooms! Alright, Zoltar… where's the water this time?" He asked mockingly.

Zoltar appeared on a balcony above them, with Tiny and Keyop on either side of him. "Congratulations, G-Force…you almost made it…too bad my minions will dispose of you now…"

The large room suddenly swarmed with green suited men. They were outrageously outnumbered. It seemed as though Zoltar had the upper hand once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Game On- Part 13 (Surprise Party)

As Zoltar reveled in his victory, about half of the green suits peeled off to reveal red uniforms. Colonel Cronus and his men had finally arrived on the island. Cronus looked at Zoltar, giving him a dashing smile, "You claimed victory too early, coward! It is _you_ who is outnumbered now!"

Zoltar held up his hand to quiet the Colonel. "Not necessarily, my friend… you see, I still have two members of G Force under my power…and they will _more_ than make up for my lack of men."

Keyop and Tiny suddenly grabbed Zoltar's arms. "Wrong again, Zoltar!" Tiny shouted, as he grinned down at the others.

"You idiots! Why do you stand there staring at me...attack!" Zoltar spat.

A fight ensued, with kicking, punching and feathers flying. Bullets sprayed around the room. The distraction kept Tiny and Keyop's attention long enough for Zoltar to slip away. "Zoltar's done it again! How does he do it?" Tiny frowned. Keyop still held Zoltar's glove in his hand. He raised it in the air, shouting, "Coward!" They both groaned in disgust that he had slipped away again, but quickly rallied to help their comrades.

Tiny leaped from the balcony and landed on several goons.

Keyop sailed through the air as he tossed his bolos, wrapping them around a Spectran weapon, followed by a swift kick in the goon's face as the Swallow landed.

Jason was pitching feather darts rapidly around the room, catching goons in the neck and hands, and then throwing a hailstorm of kicks and punches.

Mark's boomerang sailed through the air, catching many a goon off guard and knocking them out.

Princess' yoyo was also slinging around the room, taking out guards.

The room had become a mass of red and green bodies, writhing, twisting, kicking and punching.

Princess and Jason were both backed into a corner together, exhausted, but fighting courageously.

Toward the end of the battle, Princess stumbled, still weak from the torture. Jason, too was feeling the effects of it, and had slowed down quite a bit. He saw her stumble out of the corner of his eye, as three Spectra soldiers guns clicked in unison…all pointed at her.

He immediately tossed three feather shuriken at the goons, causing them to drop their weapons and collapse to the floor.

They looked around the room pleased to finally see only red uniforms surrounding them ...and to count five feathered capes as well.

Colonel Cronus walked over and shook Mark's hand. "Good work, Mark, we weren't sure what we'd find when we finally got here, but we're glad to see the team is ok."

"It's a good thing you arrived when you did, Colonel, we almost ended up as Spectra slaves…" Mark looked back at his team. "Everyone ok?"

The team replied with a nod. "Can we go home now?" Keyop crossed his thin arms over his chest.

Tiny spoke up. "Yeah, I don't want to see another banana as long as I live!"

"…Or a coconut…" Princess added.


	14. Chapter 14

Game On- Part 14 (Going Home)

Cronus directed the group to several small boats perched on the shoreline."We need toget out quickly, Zoltar may decide to destroy the island..."

Mark looked puzzled. "Boats? What happened to the planes?"

Cronus smiled. "It seems your Chief Anderson and robot, Zark, realized that the Phoenix crash landed when it hit some type of barrier in the upper atmosphere. Made by Spectra, no doubt. They were able to determine, however, that we could breach the barrier by using small boats. We'll rendezvous with the Navy vessel that brought us here a few miles out…they are preparing a hot meal for you and sleeping quarters."

Mark smiled. "Aha… good ole' Zark, never misses a trick…"

Princess smiled, grabbing Mark's hand as she climbed aboard one of the boats, "Looks like we're about to take a little cruise…" He winked back at her, looking forward to a relaxing trip home, and ready to spend some quality time with her.

"Good, I could use a little R and R…" Jason boarded another boat, shifting back to a more relaxed position.

Tiny and Keyop were excited about the hot meal. They contemplated what would beon the menu.

The sailors gave them all a hero's welcome, anxious to hear the team's stories. Exhausted and hungry, G Force and Cronus' men ate eagerly and then disappeared one by one into their sleeping quarters.

Princess walked into her room, and transmuted into her civvies. She pulled off her shoes and sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

As she began climbing into the bed,she was startled to find someone was already there. She stood up rapidly and cupped her hands over her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry I must have the wrong room!"

There was no reply, only a slight chuckle from beneath the covers. Jerking off the covers, she revealed Mark grinning back at her with a finger over his lips. She joined him under the covers, giggling, "Was this part of your plan?" He only nodded in return as he pulled her in close for a kiss.


End file.
